1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a beverage faucet lever and tap marker mounting device, which allow a user to quickly connect and controllably align beverage tap markers.
2. Background Art
Tap marker mounting devices have been known in the art for years. Conventional tap marker mounting devices come in a variety of sizes and shapes and are fabricated from several types of materials, though all perform the same general functions of identification and marketing of beverage products. To be sure, while correct placement and positioning of tap markers can be critical to the marketing of a beverage in an establishment, to the best of Applicants' knowledge, current tap marker mounting devices do not provide a user with the ability to easily install and controllably position tap markers.
To the best of Applicants' knowledge, typical tap markers comprise a tapped bore that is threaded onto a standard lever. The tap marker is locked into place and a specific rotational position is established via a faucet collar. Conventional tap markers provide no alignment mechanisms which fix the tap marker in the proper and/or pre-selected position. Consequently, many tap markers are installed incorrectly leading to improper positioning, thus defeating the primary purpose of the tap marker.
Lastly, establishments that offer a wide variety of beverages often re-position, remove, and/or interchange tap markers. Routine maintenance of faucets normally requires the frequent removal of tap markers as well. Currently, conventional tap markers do not provide a quick and efficient connection to standard faucet levers, rendering them difficult and time consuming to remove, align and/or replace. Also, conventional threaded components in tap markers are susceptible to cross threading if care is not taken to align the threads of the beverage faucet lever and tap marker properly. Consequently, a careless or hurried barkeeper can potentially ruin both the tap marker and the beverage faucet lever.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage faucet lever, a tap marker mounting device, and/or a beverage faucet, to remedy one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional beverage hardware.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.